


The ARK Initiative

by TheMark



Category: ARK: Survival Evolved, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 23:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15918090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMark/pseuds/TheMark
Summary: The ARK initiative, a program to create an island which will become a paradise for all dinosaur’s. The ARK was constructed to protect the dinosaurs, allowing them to live and breed peacefully, developing an ecosystem untouched by humanity, at least that was the plan before IT awoke.





	1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer:  
None of the following content in owned by TheMark, with the exception of the plot and any original characters and ideas. The worlds of Jurassic World and ARK: Survival Evolved, are owned by their original creators.


	2. Chapter 1

 

 

The ARK initiative, a program to create an island which will become a paradise for all dinosaur’s. The ARK was constructed to protect the dinosaurs, allowing them to live and breed peacefully, developing an ecosystem untouched by humanity. The ARK System would be based around the Earth, acting as a network which would also broadcast signals across the planet, and eventually, the solar system.

 

This was what Lux had been striving to create, his only clear goal since the accident that took his parents from him and made him into what he is now.  At the young age of 6, Lux Infinitum was a happy child. Living with his Mum and Dad in their small, but cozy three bedroom house, with his dog Dusk and his mothers' cat Dawn, Lux was content. The day of the accident started off normal, but it all went downhill so fast.

 

"Lux! It's time to wake up." His mother softly spoke, her calm and gentle voice washing over him. Groaning slightly in protest, Lux rolled over and began to doze off.

 

Light flooded his sense's blinding him instantly as a sharp, burning pain ran through his eyes as they quickly adjusted to the change in light. Groaning once again, Lux sat up and wearily rubbed his eyes, trying to muster the energy to face the day once again.

 

"Mum," Lux whined, his voice croaky and fatigued, " I'm too tired to go to school, can I please stay home."

 

"Silly, schools finished for the term, remember?" She replied, giggling slightly as Lux owlishly blinked before darting out of bed. " Now, hurry up and get dressed, we can't be late for our flight!" With that last reminder, Lux's mother left the room, allowing for him to change out of his sleepwear and into some casual clothing, consisting of a blue and white hoodie with dark blue cargo pants and a pair of black runners.

 

Darting out of his room, Lux bolted down the hallway, dodging the suitcases positioned in front of the door and into the kitchen. Leaping into his seat, Lux turned to his mother and excitedly exclaimed, " Hi Dad, Hi Mum! When are we leaving? Can we go early so I can see the plane? Please?" Lux's dad gave a hearty chuckle, resting the newspaper on the table.

 

"Good morning to you too, Lux. Excited for the trip?" He asked, a grin spreading across his face as he watched his son practically bounce out of his seat.

 

"Yeah! I can't believe that we get to be the first to fly in the new G910! I can't wait!" Lux proclaimed, excitement lacing his voice as he spoke. " Everyone is so jealous of me! They still can't believe that I get to be the first to fly in it!"

 

Walking into the room, Lux's mother giggled lightly before chiming in, "You have to eat first. We don't want you getting hungry on the way to the airport!" Moving into the kitchen, Lux's mother grabbed a plate of steaming-hot pancakes and placed them in front on Lux. Watching in a mix of amusement and slight concern as Lux began to devour the pancakes quickly, leaving a syrupy mess all over his face, Lux's parents began to whisper to each other, occasionally glancing at Lux.

 

Finishing the final pancake, Lux turned to his parents. "I've finished! Can we go now?" Head tilting to the side like a curious puppy, his parents chuckled.

 

" Go wash that mess off your face, and we can leave, okay?" His mother softly replied, grabbing the now empty plate and beginning to wash it, "Honey, can you go load up the car while I finish washing the dishes? She softly inquired, head nodding in the direction of the suitcases. Receiving a nod, she turned back to the sink, completing her task.

 

Walking past the bathroom, Lux's mother spotted Lux frantically scrubbing his face, skin practically red, before continuing past to the car.

 

Bolting from the bathroom, his face now clean and red, Lux rushed past his mother and outside. Quickly throwing open the car door, he practically flew into the back seat, his seatbelt on in the blink of an eye.

 

" Hurry up! C'mon, hurry up!" He squealed, bouncing energetically in his seat, a wide happy grin stretched across his face. " We're gonna be late!" He whined, head swivelling to follow his father as he got into the car. "Let's go already!"

 

"Calm down Lux, we're going to be okay.  If you can keep quiet until we get there, I will buy you one toy, okay?" His father promised, his right eye twitching slightly as his son continued to vibrate in his seat.

 

"Okay!" Lux happily agreed, calming slightly as they began to drive off. Lux turned to the window, watching the houses fly past them, slowly becoming open plains until the looming airport started to approach, it's tall white wall decorated in the logos of the flight companies which flew there.

 

Parking the car, Lux's dad turned to Lux and gently reminded, "Now Lux, remember to stay close to your mother and I, okay? We can't have you running off on your own."

 

Furiously nodding, Lux bolted out of the car and onto the footpath leading to the airport's departure wing, patiently waiting for his parents to step next to him before following after, one of his small hands immediately seeking out his mothers as they approached the entrance.

 

Quickly checking in, the small family moved through the security checks with no issues before arriving at their gate. Running ahead of his parents, Lux bounded over to the window and stared in awe and wonder at the G910 Plane, the first of it's kind. The sleek, white body of the aircraft glinted in the morning sun, the front sloping into a narrow point. Two large, white wings flared out from its sides, a black streak following the back edge of the wings. The G910, the first commercial aircraft capable of breaching the upper atmosphere and travelling across the world faster than any aircraft before it.

 

"Woah, it's so cool!" Lux exclaimed voice tinged with awe as he continued to stare at the crowning jewel of the Tenebrae Air company. "How long 'till we can board." He asked turning to his parents who jogged over to him.

 

"We only have to wait for another ten minutes, okay buddy?" His father replied, amusement present in his voice as a soft smile grew across his face, watching his son turn back the window. Clutching his new Kangaroo plush called Hugh, Lux continued to gaze in wonder at the aircraft, excitement coursing through his veins.

 

"Flight 2710 is ready to board, please head to gate 11 and begin boarding." Came a woman's voice over the intercom, the announcement echoing for a moment before fading. Flinging himself out of his chair, Lux dragged his parents to the gate, quickly moving through the check-in before running down the ramp, leaving his parents behind to laugh at their son's antics.

 

Moving to their seats, the small family quickly settled, Lux's previous energy fading now that he was on the plane. Head leaning over to his mother, Lux began to doze off lightly, his eyes drifting shut as the world around him began to fade, clutching Hugh to his chest.

 

As the plane moved onto the runway a small, seemingly insignificant cube fell out of the engine of the aircraft. Beginning the final check, the pilots directed the plane onto the takeoff runway and started to power up its unique engine. The G910's engine ran on a new type of particle, known as the Aetheral Energy Atom, or AEA. It used a process similar to a nuclear reactor to generate its thrust; only there were no ill effects on the environment.

 

As the AE Atoms began to split, the containment unit that was used to prevent an overload of the engine started to absorb the excess power. At least it would have if it was still attached to the aircraft. The small cube which fell out of the engine, the containment unit, was not absorbing the energy, causing for a rapid build-up of Aetheral Energy.

 

It happened in an instant; one moment Lux was drifting off to sleep, his family surrounding him. The next his world was filled with chaos. Blaring sirens sounded around him, fire obscuring his vision and a searing pain dominating the forefront of his conscious. The pain became unbearable; Lux collapsed into unconsciousness, his world fading to black as the world around him exploded into a fireball of destruction.

 

It was pure chance that Lux survived. If it weren't for his parents moving in time and covering him with their bodies, he would have perished alongside them. It took rescuers 2 hours before they found Lux, his clothes seared, hair wholly burnt off and with a severe burn across his left arm, the only spot that he was exposed.

 

Quickly moving, the rescuers rushed Lux off to the hospital, his critical condition becoming stable. Although Lux was in a stable condition, he became trapped in a coma. His young mind attempting to file the traumatic experience, which due to the extreme exposure of Aetheral Energy began to develop at an extraordinary rate, unlocking its full potential in the process and quickly diverting the necessary resources to help heal his body at an accelerated pace.

 

It was three months after the accident that Lux woke, his body weak and frail. Attempting to speak, but only receiving a harsh, dry rasp in return, Lux began to frantically cough, the nurse walking in at the disturbance. Gasping in surprise, the young nurse quickly called for a doctor before thrusting a glass of water into Lux's hand and coaxing the cold liquid down his dry, parched throat.

 

"Mummy? Daddy? Where are they? Why am I here?" Lux raspily asked, tears appearing in his eyes as the memories flitted across the forefront of his mind.

 

"I'm so sorry sweetie," The young nurse replied, her voice laced with sadness as she witnessed the realisation appear across his face, " You are the only one who survived the accident."

 

Eyes wide, tears falling down his face in streams, Lux began to sob, his body shaking from the force of it. Wailing out in pure pain, and desperation that  _'nonononono, please, they_ can't _be gone, they_ can't _be!_ '. Giving the child one last sorrowful glance, her heart breaking at the display, she left the room, leaving the sobbing 6-year old with the doctor, who arrived as Lux began to cry, to mourn his parent's death.

 

Unnoticed, the small brown plush kangaroo that had been the last gift from his parents before the accident, placed in the chair to Lux's left, repaired itself from its burnt state as he begged the heartbroken doctor to tell him that he was lying, that it's not true.

 

Sobs slowly easing, Lux fell into unconsciousness, where he dreamed of his parents and all the times they were together, of the times where they were alive, and Lux wasn't all alone.


End file.
